


a small dilemma

by spoke



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	a small dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/gifts).



“It’s just. From Newt’s description, I expected someone more.. dignified?” Anathema took a sip of her to cover the wince, but the look in Madam Tracy’s eyes said she hadn’t missed it. 

“Oh, he’s a kind soul underneath it all, luv. Just a bit prickly around the edges..” Tracy paused for a moment’s thought, “and a few layers down to be frank. But he’s been getting ever so much calmer away from the city, you know? Getting out to enjoy our retirement has been doing us both a world of good. And he _means_ well, even if some of his ideas about it are. Well.” 

They both rolled their eyes at that, and Anathema heard herself laughing with a bit of surprise. A Witchfinder, probably the last serious one of the lot, and he was practically married to this wonderful lady! Really, she should be much more upset at this idea, and yet she wasn’t, for no reason at all that she could put her finger on. 

“I don’t know, dear, it’s probably the same reason Newt and Mister S keep forgetting what they were trying to talk about, isn’t it?” Madam Tracy said, and that wasn’t the first time she’d responded to something Anathema hadn’t actually said. It wasn’t even the _third._

It was quite charming, really, in the sort of way other people might call spooky. What made it even better is she’s not sure if Shadwell, Newt or even Madam Tracy herself had really noticed this was happening. It was entirely too easy to imagine that they believed they just got along wonderfully because they’d known each other for years, and not because Tracy was picking up things that helped her make Shadwell comfortable in the same way she’d known how to make Anathema and Newt comfy when they came in.

The only problem Anathema was having now was how, or even if, to raise the subject. 


End file.
